Avalon's Angel
by Elemental Angel
Summary: Told from another main character's POV. When the powers of Avalons are introduced with Hitomi's return, the instability of the carrier of these powers is creating too much conflict for even Van to handle ...


Avalon's Angel 

Chapter I

A Fallen Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Just leave me be! You've tortured me long enough!" I cried as I ran through the forest, dodging as many trees and random objects as I could. "You've manipulated me to your heart's content! Just leave me alone! I don't want to be your fucking experiment anymore! I hate you!" I shrieked. 

"I never intend to do that." His voice spoke through the darkness of the night. The fact that I couldn't see where he was angered me further. 

"Don't force me to do what you know I'm capable of. I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh yes you do." He purred. "You've wanted to hurt me so badly since I hurt you. Come on, try me. I dare you."

I growled in his general direction, grabbing at my leather pouch at my side. In a fraction of a second, a sword had slashed my hands and my pouch went flying. "No! Damn you!-" My sentence was cut short as his hand grabbed my throat and squeezed until he was sure my oxygen was cut off. 

"Now you listen to me. If you think that petty threats to use your stones are going to scare me in the least you are most certainly mistaken. The powers once used in Atlantis are far more powerful than you think. Perhaps I should give a demonstration." 

I didn't know what he was doing, but my throat felt like it was on fire. I was clawing away at his death grip trying to allow the passage of oxygen to my lungs, but it was useless. He was much stronger than I was. 

'I wish there was a way out of this . . .' my mind cried out. Suddenly a bright light blinded me and I couldn't see anything around me. His grip on my throat let loose and I began choking, taking in some much needed air. I couldn't understand, however, why my throat was still burning, but that was the least of my worries at the moment. When I could take a few moments to open my eyes, all I could see was the forest floor becoming smaller and smaller beneath me. Whatever was happening to me now, I was thankful for because it had gotten me out of that ungodly situation. Unfortunately, I lost consciousness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sitting in a world of darkness. Nothing is known to me here. It's the way I like it. My empty dream world is a place of happiness for me. Why, you ask, would I consider a place of darkness happy? For me, it's a place where I can be at peace with myself. No subconscious thoughts to bother me and to keep my mind occupied. I'm free to do what I want here. That's the way I like it to be. 

Too bad that idiotic woman had to wake me up.   
  
  
  


She stood across the room from where I laid, covered in many warm sheets. She was kneeling over a pile of scattered cards, but her attention was focused solely on the one she held in her hand. 

Once I moved the slightest bit this woman was at my side, staring at me with the most worried eyes I had even seen in my life. "Are you awake?" She asked me. 

I flung the covers off of me and backed up away from the woman until I hit the nearest wall with my back. Who the hell was she? And where on Gaea was I now?! 

Truth was, I was afraid of her. Though her eyes showed concern, I've seen it too many times before. It's typical. They act all worried for your health and then they turn on you. 

"No, wait! Please, I won't hurt you. Are you feeling ok?" Sure, like I haven't heard that one before. She wouldn't break her damn eye contact with me, however. It was starting to annoy me. Her deep emerald eyes were almost penetrating me with their worry and I was becoming annoyed. I decided to say something. All that came out of me was a hoarse cough. It was then that I realized just what he had done to me. He had taken my voice. 

I cursed to myself, hitting the wall behind me with my fist. Instantly, pain struck my hands. I turned my attention to them and noticed they both had been bandaged up. That's right, he also cut me. Making a fist was no easy task now either. Damn him. Damn him to the fiery pits in the bowels of hell. 

I put my hands to my throat and began to rub it after my coughing had stopped. 

"Do you have a sore throat?" She asked as innocently as could be. I looked at her with annoyance. 

"Ok, I guess not." She concluded with my look. "Wait, can you even understand what I'm saying?"

Kami-sama. Did you have to place me in a room with one of the most dense girls on the planet? I asked to myself as I stared at the ceiling. Seeing as she was still expecting her answer, I nodded 'yes'.

"I'm guessing you're thirsty then?" 

Finally we were getting somewhere. I nodded again and forced on a smile. That should've gotten her going. She motioned for me to follow her, so I did. 

"Be as quiet as you can." She whispered to me.

Could I trust her? Ration took a hold of me. Did it really even matter?   
  
  
  


Wherever I was, it sure as hell wasn't Gaea. I decided not to confuse myself more than need be and just kept my gaze on the floor. I didn't notice she had stopped until I had run into her back, sending her stumbling into a nearby chair. 

"Be careful!" she whispered as loud as she could. This was going to be hard. I didn't know where I was, who I was with, and how to get back to where I was. Oh. And to make matters worse, I couldn't speak. This was going to be a long night. 

Then, something unbelievable happened as she passed me a glass of water. 

"You're from Gaea, aren't you?"

I almost dropped my glass as she said those few words. How could she have possibly known . . . Wait. I wasn't on Gaea now?!

I nodded 'yes' to her. She didn't seem surprised. "You wouldn't happen to know Van, would you? The King of Fanelia?"

My heart almost stopped. Who exactly was this girl?

"Who are you?" I mouthed to her. She completely understood. Again, I was amazed. 

"Who am I?" She asked to be certain. I shook my head. "I'm Hitomi Kanzaki."

My eyes met her in a dead lock. Did she say Hitomi Kanzaki? As in the girl who saved our world from the Destiny War so many years past? This was her?!

"So do you know Van?" I smiled and nodded. I began to trace the rim of my cup. Being with someone who understood about Gaea was a little settling for my mind. I could only conclude that I was on the Mystic Moon. Of course, looking at my current condition, this was nothing to be worried about. I was alive and breathing. I still had my . . . 

An empty hoop swung on my belt loop at my side. My heart beat quickened. I had lost my stones.   
  


She seemed to notice my sudden change in moods and wondered what I was so worried about. 

I pointed at the empty loop. Her eyebrows knotted. "Did you lose something?"

I nodded frantically and ran out the nearest door I saw. If I had lost that pouch, returning to Gaea would be almost pointless. I'd have nothing to protect myself with.   
  


Pulling out my star necklace from underneath my navy shirt, I held it out in front of me to see if the clear stone in the middle would glow. It was very wishful thinking on my part to even think that it had been transported to the Mystic Moon with me, but trying wouldn't hurt. 

"What are you doing?" Hitomi asked me from the doorframe. I ignored her completely and ran around the yard I was in. I couldn't express my joy when I found the pouch no more than feet away from the entrance. I re-clipped the pouch at my side and tucked it away in my pocket, just to be safer than usual. 

After wincing at the bit of pain I received when the top of my hand was pressured by the top of my pocket, I looked up to the black night sky. You couldn't see as many stars here as you could on Gaea. Then I spotted the blue giant to the far east. Hitomi followed my gaze and smiled sadly. 

"I'm guessing you can see it as well. Gaea? To the east?"

I nodded. She sounded like she wanted to go back as much as I did, and I had only been here a couple of hours. "I suppose you want to find someway of returning, right?"

I kept my gaze on the ground and nodded. I was really getting sick of not being able to talk. 

"Well come inside for a moment. I want to get something."  
  


I followed her back inside the square-shaped building and she told me to stay by the entrance when she went back upstairs. I shrugged. Whatever.   
  


After waiting five minutes for her to return, my boredom got the better of me so I began to snoop around. There was a large rectangular white box to my right. Seeing the handle on the front, I decided to see if it opened. It did. Inside there was an assortment of different foods, many of which I recognized, but more of which I didn't. There were too many bottles to count, so I grabbed the first one I had seen. I was thirsty beyond belief and I didn't care what this tasted like. The smell made me think otherwise for a moment. The label on the front of the black bottle read "Black Tower". I sounded like the name of a village somewhere. I shrugged again and threw away the cap and began to drink some of the clear liquid. As I heard Hitomi coming back downstairs, I recapped the bottle and dropped into my pocket. The taste of the particular drink was so familiar. It tasted exactly like the wine my father used to bring home from the market. I used to steal sips from my mothers glass when she wasn't looking. My mother and father . . .

Placing her bag down on a wooden table in front of her, Hitomi glanced over to me. 

"So, do you have any way of telling me your name?" She asked. 

Well that came out of nowhere, but I actually did have a way. Pulling the pouch out of my pocket, I handed it to her carefully. On the outside of the black leather, in blue stitching was my name. 

"Daneko?" 

Ever her pronunciation was correct. Maybe I had underestimated her in the first place. Oh now I was just being rude. 

I nodded my head, smiling genuinely for the first time tonight. 

"Well then, hello Daneko. Do you want to get going now?"

I took in a deep breath, collecting my thoughts again. Would it really be safe to go back to Gaea this soon? What if I end up in the same place and exact same moment where I left off? Then I'd be endangering her as well as myself. We'd both be in danger of dying, and I knew for a fact that he despised her if not as much, then more than myself. But would it really matter when I chose to return? I needed my voice back desperately; not being able to speak was really starting to annoy me. And no matter when I returned, I'd have to face him just the same. 

I shook my head, finalizing my answer. 

"Alright then. Let's get going. Though I don't know exactly where we have to be to get back, I'm sure we can figure it out. Maybe if we wish to go back. It's worked before." She spoke as we walked outside. I noticed she left an envelope on the table before we left. Whatever was written on the front was inked in an unknown dialect to me. After locking the door, we stepped back out into the cold night air. I shuddered involuntarily. I noticed she had closed her eyes and had bowed her head in what seemed like a deep concentration. 

That's right, I was supposed to be wishing to go back to Gaea.   
  


Sometimes the littlest things surprise you, but the moment I had said 'I wish', a blue column fell from the sky and surrounded us in its familiar warmth. Being fully conscious of the situation this time around, I became slightly nervous and grabbed onto her arm just incase something were to go wrong. She smiled at me. 

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I've done this a few times already, you know."

I shut my eyes tightly as we began to float upwards into the clouds and could only clutch on tighter to Hitomi's arm. I wasn't so much afraid of heights or the fact that we were floating, that sensation had become all but regular in my life lately. I was just really scared of having to face him again. Though my anger took a tight hold of me after I burned out all of my fear, I was still scared. Of what exactly? Probably doing something I'd regret afterwards.   
  


I let my thoughts roam freely in my subconscious as the ground beneath us disappeared completely and all that could be seen was the brightness of light with a source unknown.   
  


~*~  
  
  
  


A few of you out there might remember this story from many eons ago. Yes I'm finally getting off my ass and rewriting it. With some changes so to speak. It's now being written from my character, Daneko's point of view. Some little touch ups will be done throughout the story as well, so if there are some changes made or you remember certain things being different, that's how I like them to be now. I probably hated it in the original. ^_^ Please leave a review, I'd like to know what the interest factor will be for this story and if it will actually be worth my time to finish it all. After planning out all the chapters before hand, I've got over fifty. If I make them as long as this one however, I could probably do it in around thirty. Ok I think I've spoken enough now. You know what to do *smiles*  
  


~*Elemental Angel*~


End file.
